winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloom
Bloom's Last Name I was doing my research, and in a winx club book I bought a long time ago, it says Bloom's Last Name (Given to her by her adopted parents) was Peters. May I add this?The Iz 06:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, add it in her opening paragraph. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 09:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC)09:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC)09:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC)09:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC)09:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Mel8754 hi I would like to put that on the trivia thing Magix Winx Harmonix 08:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Winx4life Magix Winx Harmonix 08:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture Profile Picture Please take something simple and small. The current one takes two thirds of my screen. Do you really need it that big? --Zer i love bloom very much !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC)victoria 08:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) achielle 00:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A user named Thorn93 or CheWii is doing it. They changed the file; it's a quick fix so calm the heck down. Roxy13 00:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Gosalasadap { } redo history.... { } give more info... { } NO TRIV onna add templates to the Winx girls articles? Does anyone know how? Winxfan1 14:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Well, how did I do? Look good? Roxy13 17:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Roxy Enchantix problem The title for Bloom's enchantix section is glitching. Can anyone fix it?--Helena healing fairy 18:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I can try and fix it. With the new upgrade it'll be easy.Winxfan1 20:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Bloom's roommate Stella didn't share a dorm with anyone, Bloom was in with Flora, remember she was posing as Viranda? That and Stella said: 'This year I have the room all to myself.' or something along the lines of that...--Helena healing fairy 16:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) She said: "Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Winxfan1 17:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I was close. See, that's why this place needs Rose, she does know everything.--Helena healing fairy 17:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) And that's what's cool about her. Winxfan1 11:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 GOOD JOB GUYS!!!!!!--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 15:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!Roxy13 19:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Roxy Season 4 summary needs to be shortened Why is it that the season 4 summary is bigger than season 1, 2 and 3 combined? It means that it needs to be shortened.Zerachielle 22:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I just looked at the Season 4 section for Bloom and honestly, it's more of a summary of the actual season. I'll see if I can fix it. CarribuChan 05:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I already fixed it. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you failed to take action after you assured me you would, I decided to take matters into my own hands and fixed the section. I hope that's not a problem. CarribuChan 02:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I thought I did. That looks too short to me, but my opinion obviously doesn't matter here. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I only felt that I needed to take action because when I saw it, it looked like more of a summary of the season than Bloom's actual role in the season. I'm sorry that it's short, but that's her role. CarribuChan 03:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. Sorry. It was kind of long before.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 11:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Correction to be made for Season Two under Blooms Tab. It was not the fake Avelon who placed Bloom under the effects of the Dark Spel used to force her to change her Vertue so that Lord Darker could comtrol her. It was Lord Darker himself. reffer to Season Two Episode 19. Yes the fake Avelon did capture Bloom but he was only the delivory person bringing Bloom to lord Darker I think it is importiant also to note that it took The power of love ( Skys love for Bloom) to free her from Lord Darkers grasp. -- 19:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if you make an account, you could add that. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Robert True color President And Founder Of The international Winx Club Fans United rasmusa2821@yahoo.com {http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/iwcfu_oyg} 'bloom is a creative spontative girl ' 'i am exactly like bloom beacause im her bfffffff her sister and im the axact fairy like her maybe i never talked to her but im in alfea i just realized that im a fairy but im new to alfea ' 10:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Curiosities I read on the official web site that Bloom's favorite color is red not blue, and have made the change on the page. Will probably make more to Curiosity sections of the girls later. Ztyran 16:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello my neme is Rimi Hello Bloom my name is RimI.I AM FROM ARMINIAN. IM TWELVE. IM SCHOOIGIRL AND YOU.YUU NISE GIRL BUT SORRY I LOVE TO THETECNA.I WILL HAVE TO THE WINX UMBRELLA, BOOK AND COMESA. I HAVE HAPPY FAMILY.MY FATHER, MY MOTHER AND MY BROTHER. Bloom's powers Blooms powers are mostly fire attacks. The dragon flame can heal in season four with there powers. this was added by Daisy winx Transformation Sequences Are verbal descriptions of the transformation sequences really necessary? Can't people just watch the videos embedded on this page? WonderBuono! 08:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Talistarful223 23:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Bloom's powers fire * I love wix club im like in love whith it i whach it all the time 22:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Should I... Do some digitalized stories? Im not sure... But if you say yes messege me!!!!!!!!Enchantix 12:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Bloom's name in Lithuania I think this thing fits to "Trivia" section. Bloom's name in Lihuania is Žiedė Flower . It's because of her name meaning (like blooming flower). Guide Book?!!? I would like to make a Winx Club guidebook, and I need permission from someone to use your information. Please post a Comment on This Page. Thank you so much for reading/replying. Thepaisleymonster (talk) 20:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC)thepaisleymonster Season 5 Infobox I'm new, and I wanted to know: Could this be Bloom's pic? User:LovelyChrys Main Article photos Blooms picture should be changed to her harmonix as since season 4 is over nd as we all saw yesterday she Stella nd Aisha have become harmonix fairies so I feel as though on there main article photo there picture when they were believix should be replaced with there harmonix does anyone agree with me (Bnickg (talk) 19:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC)) Enchantix transformation Is anyone else bothered by Bloom's Enchantix transformation? She seems to be naked under all those lights! Musa's Enchantix is similar. --AutisticMajor (talk) 22:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) You think, i see she is totally covered Bloom's Age Every one on winx club ages every season.In season one Bloom was sixteen years old.In the seconed season Bloom was seventeen years old.The third season Bloom was eighteen. For season four also my favorite season(Becase of Roxy the last fairy one earth) Bloom is nineteen years old. In season five Bloom is not a teen any more but she is twenty years old. Bloom is soppose to be twenty-one years old in season six. Adoptive Parents Bloom is the fairy of the Dragon Flame. For real it is The Power Of The Dragon Horn. We do not no for sure. Quick question Does anyone know how to make tabs work? I'm trying to design a wiki myself using tabs like the ones used here and across the Wiki, and I don't know how to do it. If anyone could tell me, please do. I'm sorry if this is posted in the wrong spot. I don't know where it should go. Please admins, don't delete it because its not where it should be. Lioness1017 (talk) 14:58, October 8, 2013 (UTC)